


my my its lily

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-18
Updated: 2005-12-18
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: i didn't have a flesh-toned colored pencil, sooo i only colored her lips hair and eyes :) it's not really how i pictured her, but that's alright. does she look old to you? :( i just tried to give her nice bonestructureOH WOW i just realized that her face looks a bit like mine. that's wieeerd. i think i do that by accident sometimes....i think my blank square thing over there finally showed this picture? really cool.





	my my its lily

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
